


Fates and Fortunes

by Roca



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roca/pseuds/Roca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine is truly a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates and Fortunes

                The Prophetess frightens everyone in the temple.

                She lurks in alcoves and peers around corners, muttering nonsense and staring at everyone with her mad, mad eyes as if she can look right through their skin and see their souls. She sidles up to the clergymen and whispers their own secrets back to them.  She knows everything and sees everything, through the grace of the goddess that she lives for.

                The priest dislikes her especially. He is pious, he is devoted, but the deity he has put all of his faith in has chosen a layman as her vessel. Each deeper truth delivered by the waiflike girl makes him bitterer and more terrified.

                The temple guards are also wary. The priest’s personal protector, grey of hair but sharp of wit, has told the others that the Prophetess has secrets of her own. He served the king before; he saw her brought before him in irons with a knife in her grasp, blood on her hands, and guilt in her heart. This is common knowledge about the temple now, but it seems that the goddess’s chosen can get away with worse than murder.

                Everyone is on edge. Everyone places their steps carefully and never meets her eyes. There is no telling what violence can be accomplished by faith.

                And their goddess – silent but for her whispers, motionless except through her pawns – simply watches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom. Something like this may have been done before, but the idea of it really intrigued me.


End file.
